This Is My Idea Of Love
by BellusPhoenix
Summary: Rory and Logan are to be married... I know another arranged marriage story but it's different! I hope... Their parents and grandparents arrange it at the start of both lives. They meet for the first time when they're 3 and 4 yrs old. Will they get close s
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So guys… my first Rogan! Woot! Haha… So I'm sitting here at work and listening to my iPod, then I thought it'd be fun to listen to some Disney songs… I know weird but you can't hate Disney songs they make you remember the better years looks off dreamily… so… this song came on and it's called "This Is My Idea" and it's from The Swan Princess (I love that movie)… anyways I heard this song then I thought of the perfect Rogan story. So here it is… let's hope it turns out the way I've just imagined. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: First meeting

"Daddy I don't wanna go!" The little girl whined as she tugged on her fathers arm as her mother was picking out clothes for her daughter and packing them in one of many suitcases that lay open outside the closet. "Daddy all of my books are here they probably don't even have anything for me to do, won't you and mommy miss me?" she added at the end with her big blue eyes filling up with tears, a pout beginning to form on her lips. Normally Chris Hayden could stand up to anyone, but his wife Lorelai and daughter Rory were definite exceptions to this rule. One look and he'd cave.

"Lor a little help please?" he asked of the beautiful brunette, who was rifling through her daughters wardrobe, seeing as she was usually immune to their little girls Bambi eyes. He watched her sigh then come out of the massive closet and crouched down next to the 3 year old.

"Hey Rory sweetie, he's very nice I promise and they have so many books you wouldn't even be able to begin to imagine. Daddy and I are going to miss you so much but we've got to go places that you can't go and I don't want to leave you in a hotel all day. Besides their little boy is very nice I've met him before when I went over there to visit his mommy and daddy with your grandparents."

"I have to go?" Rory asked one last time, with a couple of tears falling down her cheeks.

"You are going to have loads of fun babe, and we'll see you in a couple of months, the time will fly." Chris said, his heart breaking at the sight of his baby girl.

"So who is she mommy and why does she have to come here?" a small 4 year old blonde boy asked of his mother as she prepared the room for their guest. Shira looked down at her only son and smiled sweetly.

"Logan you better be nice to her, and make sure you tell the others the same. Her name is Rory, and she's coming here because I invited her, now go wash up she'll be here soon." She replied shooing the boy out of the little girl's temporary room.

Logan made his way to his room when he heard someone call his name from behind him. Turning around he saw his 3 best friends: Stephanie Vanderbilt, Colin McRae, and Finnegan Rothschild. Forgetting about washing up, and getting ready for Rory's imminent arrival he smiled and walked over to them.

"Logan why is your mom making that room so pink?" Colin asked.

"Because 'Rory' is coming." He replied with fake enthusiasm.

"Who's Rory?" This was Finn.

"I don't know some girl; she's probably some stupid idiot face."

"Good one Logan, have you met her yet?" Stephanie asked him.

"No, but what does that matter? She's 3 years old… 3!"

"I'm still 3 Logan, and so is Finn! You butt head!"

"Sorry Stephie… she probably doesn't do anything we like, and my mommy and daddy will make us do what she wants."

"We won't be able to dress up?" Stephanie asked him, a look of pure horror on her face, her green eyes open wide.

"Maybe not," Logan said seriously, "and what if she doesn't like to swim, or play hide and seek, just think Stephie this summer could be horrible!" he added dramatically catching the attention of the other three and causing Stephanie to start tugging on one of her blonde braids.

"Maybe we can hide from her all summer!" Finn said, the idea of not having fun having a real impact on him.

"We'll have to try." Colin and Logan said at the same time. Just then Shira came out into the hall.

"You four, Rory's here let's go, and BE NICE!" she said quickly and ushered the foursome down the stairs and into the entrance hall. Just as they got off the stairs the front door was opened to reveal a young brown haired woman and man walking in with a smile and a couple of butlers carrying in luggage. The kids were looking for the little girl that was supposed to be coming but couldn't find her.

"You don't think she's in one of the bags do you?" Finn asked seriously. Before any of them could answer a petite girl walked through the massive front door hugging a book, and looking down at her shoes, causing her lightly curled coffee brown hair to fall into her face, creating a kind of shield.

"Rory babe come here, I want you to meet Shira Huntzberger." The brown haired man said. The girl walked to her father but didn't acknowledge anyone. Shira spoke to her to see if Rory would answer.

"Hi Rory, I'm so happy I can finally meet you! I've heard all of your grandparents talk about you all the time same with your mommy and daddy."

Rory looked up at the smiling blonde lady in front of her and simply said, "Hi."

"Rory I want you to meet my son Logan, Logan this is Rory Gilmore - Hayden." She said, pulling her son away from his friends and pushing him towards the shy brunette. "Logan say hello."

"Hi Rory." He said quickly, as though trying to get it over with A.S.A.P.

"Hi Logan," she replied and for the first time she looked up from the floor and everyone was able to see her big oceanic blue eyes.

"Umm… This is Colin, Stephie, and Finn they're my best friends." He said, with emphasis on the 'my'.

"Hello… umm… it's nice to meet you." She added, remembering that her mom had asked her to be polite.

"Okay Rory, you go have fun and daddy and I will call you later." Lorelai said, pulling her only child into a hug, and kissing her on the top of her head.

"I'm going to miss you kid." Chris said, giving her a little kiss. "Bye Ror." At that the couple left a clearly heartbroken 3 year-old standing in the entrance hall with a pile of strangers.

"Rory I'll get your bags brought upstairs, why don't you go with those four and play okay hunny?"

"Okay," she said in a small voice. Shira walked up the stairs to start unpacking all of Rory's things, leaving the kids alone together.

"Rory why are you carrying that book?" Colin asked her in as arrogant a tone a 4 year old can have.

"Umm… cause I like it a lot."

"What book is it?" Stephanie asked.

"The Places You Will Go"

"I've never heard of it, it probably isn't very good." Logan snapped.

"Come on Logan let's go." Finn whined wanting to get away from the girl that he thought would ruin their summer if they stayed around her too long. They all followed Finn up to Logan's room, leaving the confused girl behind them.

Rory watched them disappear up the large staircase, then checked her surroundings and saw a chair next to a window which she promptly went over to and read her book for the hundredth time.

"Let's play Zoo!" Finn said.

"No I want to play Castle," Steph countered.

"I'll play castle with you Stephie," Colin said with a smile.

"Thanks Colin, you can be Prince Charming, Finn can be your horse, and Logan can be the King."

"Why am I a horse?" Finn asked the blonde girl.

"Because you said you wanted to play Zoo, and a horse is an animal, I thought it would be what you wanted." She said as though it was obvious.

"What are you then Stephie?" Finn asked.

"She's the Princess, right Steph?" asked Logan, and receiving a nod from his friend, "she's always the Princess, let's go get the costumes out of the play room." He suggested, getting the others to follow him.

------------

After hours of playing, the maid told them that Logan's dad should be home any second and that dinner was ready. They didn't bother changing back into their clothes and ran downstairs to the dining room, not even noticing Rory curled up on the chair.

------------

Mitchum Huntzberger pulled up to his mansion, and quickly came inside, hoping he wasn't too late for dinner. He was about to throw his briefcase and coat onto the same chair he always does, but found it occupied by a small sleeping girl, that was snuggled up to a Dr. Seuss book. He hadn't seen Rory since the meeting that both families had had just under three years ago, but he knew it was her she looked like a mini Lorelai.

"Rory sweet-heart, wake up." He gently shook her sleeping form.

She opened her eyes and saw a strange man leaning over her. Her eyes widened in fright and she curled up into a ball, and watched him over the top of her book.

"Rory I'm Logan's dad, I'm Mitchum, I'm friends with both of your Grandpa's and your daddy." This didn't seem to elicit a reaction from her so he tried another way. "Rory are you hungry? 'Cause it's time to eat! Let's go sweetie, you can sit by me." He held out his hand for her to take, which she did, and the pair walked into the dining room where the others were waiting to eat. As soon as Shira saw Rory she jumped up and ran over to her.

"Rory! Oh my goodness where were you?"

"She was in the entrance hall." Mitchum supplied, then looked at his wife silently asking her to not ask any questions. "Come on Rory let's eat, are you hungry cause I am starving!"

"Yeah I'm a little hungry." She replied with a small smile, and everyone watched how Rory and Mitchum talked while they ate about anything from what her book was about, to what Mitchum did during the day. After dinner Mitchum showed Rory to her room, and asked her to pick out a book for them to read together. As soon as she was sleeping, Mitchum and Shira looked in on their son and his friends.

"Guys why was Rory all alone in the entrance hall, sleeping in a chair?" Mitchum began.

"We don't know dad, she didn't want to play with us." Logan said, looking at his feet, which Mitchum knew meant his son was lying.

"Guys please include her tomorrow, and that isn't a question got it?" Mitchum said sternly. A mixture of 'yes sir' and 'okay daddy' and sure uncle Mitchum' rang out from the kids. "Goodnight then." He finished kissing each of them on the head as they got under the covers of the beds temporarily placed in Logan's room. Shutting the door behind them Shira and Mitchum made their way over to their own bedroom.

"I hope they start getting along soon, the better friends they are, the easier they'll take the news when they're older."

"Yeah me too Shira. I thought that introducing them young would make the marriage easier… but so far not so good."

"I'm sure they'll come around soon. Night Mitch."

"Goodnight Shira."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow guys! Firstly I would like to thank all of my fabulous reviewers! I've been writing on HPFF for a couple of years now, and I've never received such a response to a story before! So here's chapter 2… Umm… thanks to a review I'm gonna change the ages a bit… Logan, Steph, Colin and Finn are 6 and about to start grade 1, Rory is 5 and starting kindergarten. Cool?  I'm keeping with the theme of being bored at work and using that time (instead of looking at the wall for 6 hours) to write new chapters! Hope you like it!

Chapter 2: Turned Tables

"Logan I found you!" Stephie screamed as she spotted Logan crouching behind a chair in his room. It was almost the end of the summer and the foursome could be found having as much fun as they could 'cause they had all been told by their parents that they would be starting Grade 1 in September, which meant boarding school.

"Gees Stephie don't yell! Did you find Colin or Finn yet?" the disgruntled six year old asked.

"Nope, but you're gonna help me!" she said, smiling at him and pulling him along behind her.

"Fine, I'll go this way, you go that way." He said pointing in opposite directions. They split up and started the hunt for their other friends. Logan found Finn standing behind a lamp (looking like he was trying to blend in with the wall behind it) and the two went to find Steph and Colin. A minute into their search they heard Steph screech.

"I guess she found Colin, let's go Finn."

Stephanie had been looking for the two remaining friends when she spotted the top of someone's head… a brunette head!

"FOUND YOU COLIN!" she screeched with glee. Only it wasn't Colin that screamed and jumped at her announcement, it was Rory.

"I'm not Colin! I'm not even a boy!" Rory said with shock that someone could have mistaken her for that butt-head. She got up from her spot on the floor leaving her 'hug-a-world' behind her, and ran as quickly as her little legs would carry her. She wasn't watching where she was running, just thinking it was the general direction of her room, didn't see the approaching Logan and Finn, and ran into the former.

"Ouch Rory, why are you so dumb I was obviously right there!" Logan said angrily pointing to where he had been standing moments before. Obviously this wasn't the right thing to say to her, because she got up as fast as she could and ran the rest of the way to her room with tears streaming down her face.

Finn had already gone to see Stephanie, and Colin had come out of hiding to see what the yelling had been about, but Logan stayed in his spot on the floor. Staring at the spot where Rory had fallen, he could hear his friends talking behind him but he couldn't stop thinking that maybe they had gone a little too far, but being a four year old this thought didn't fully process, so he thought she was just trying to get some attention. All summer she had been doing it and his dad and mom had fallen into her trap; he wasn't going to.

Walking over to his friends he picked up the plush world that was on the ground and laughed at how weird she was. The group decided they'd go outside for a little bit, but as soon as they got down the main staircase the front door opened to reveal the same man and women from three months ago. Just then Shira and Mitchum rushed out of the adjacent room and embraced the new arrivals.

"She's a gem Chris! I can't wait to have her over again! I think we'll have to have at least monthly, maybe weekly dinners!" Mitchum said, now hugging Lorelai, and giving her a little kiss on the cheek.

"I like that idea, we'll have to work it out later though, and both of our parents want the same thing so we're trying to work it out. Where's Rory?" Lorelai had been talking to Shira, but then addressed the last question to the foursome that stood behind them.

"Umm… She's in her room, just getting something… I'll go get her." Logan said looking uneasy.

He ran as fast as he could up to her room, and passing the stuffed globe on the ground he picked it up so that it might cheer her up.

"Rory?" he asked tentatively as he opened her door. He watched her look up from a picture and saw the tears still pouring down her cheeks.

"Logan? What do _you_ want?"

"I brought you your globe…"

"Hug-A-World… it's called a Hug-A-World."

"Sorry… Rory the real reason I'm here is 'cause you're parents are here… they're down in the entrance hall now. So you should get down there." He didn't need to say anything else, she grabbed her toy from his hand, the picture she was looking at was still firmly grasped in her other hand and she ran through the door and down the stairs and right into her daddy's arms.

"Hey kiddo, miss me much?" he said laughing as she squeezed him even tighter. He kissed her on her cheek and asked Lorelai to take the things out of Rory's hands (the frame was poking him in the back a little too hard). Shira and Mitchum both said goodbye to Rory and Rory was excited when Mitchum said he'd visit her soon. She didn't even bother saying goodbye to the other kids and the newly reunited family walked out the door, only returning seconds later.

"Shira… next summer, send Logan to our place. We could get to know the little guy it'd be fun!" Lorelai said in a playful tone.

"I like it! We'll send him at the start of June, just after he comes home from school."

"Sounds like a plan, we'll talk later, goodbye again!"

The Following May

"Mommy does he have to come? I had enough of him last summer."

"Yeah but this time the ball is in your court Ror." Chris said as though it solved everything.

"I don't have a ball… and even if I did why would it be in court? Daddy your crazy." Rory said laughing at her fathers confused expression.

"Rory babe go and play with your friends and then… Logan will come… but maybe he won't be so bad right? I mean maybe you remember it wrong! That's it… and to welcome him here we'll have a movie night, and maybe Tristan and him will get along so he'll be nice and have fun with you eh? Sound good? I know I'm brilliant! Now go, they're sitting in your room waiting for you!"

Rory walked out of Logan's temporary room and into her own, which was right across the hall. Her best friends that she had met in school in September were lying on her bed talking about 'the new guy' aka. Logan. They were Tristan, Madeline, Louise and Paris.

"Rory what does he look like?" Louise asked. "Is he cuter than Tristan?"

"Tristan? Hmm… I always thought Tristan looked like that monkey we saw on the field trip to the Zoo, so I guess he is cute… in a fuzzy animal way." Rory said laughing at the disgruntled expression of her best friend.

"What about Logan?"

"He's a gigantic butt head… that's it." Rory answered, remembering all the times Logan had made fun of her, and had ignored her along with his friends.

"Rory he's here, all of you downstairs now please." Lorelai said quickly poking her head into the room.

Logan couldn't believe he had to spend all of his free time with Rory at her house. He couldn't even do anything with his friends! He had come home from his first year at school yesterday evening, and it seemed like he had dinner, slept, and now his parents are shipping him off again! He was walking up the front steps to a house that held his boredom for the summer. He rang the bell and the door swung open to reveal a smiling Chris and Lorelai. They had, in fact, installed a bi-weekly dinner but it was just the two couples and Rory (seeing as Logan was away at school). Rory stood behind her parents, with her friends standing behind her very much like he had done to her the year before.

"Hey Logan, how've you been?" Chris started off.

"Umm… Good…"

"You obviously know Rory." Logan looked right into her eyes and she glared at him.

"Rory introduced your friends."

"This is Maddie, Paris, Louise, and Tristan."

"It's nice to meet you all." He replied and then heard Louise say,

"He is cute… not sure if he beats Tristan though."

"Come on guys let's go to my room, bye Logan," and with that the five of them walked back up the stairs to Rory's room. Leaving Lorelai, Chris, and Logan behind.

"I'm sorry Logan, I don't know why she did that… we'll take you up to your room then you can join them. We're having a movie night tonight at 8, so if you wanted to call one of your friends to come over then you can." Lorelai said, then ushered him up the stairs and showed him to his room.

"Why don't you like him Rory? He seemed cool." Tristan asked as they all lay on Rory's bed.

"Because he was mean to me. Him and all of his stupid friends." She grumbled to him. Just then there was a knock on the door and Logan was standing in the door frame.

"Uh… Rory? Your mom said I could invite someone over for a movie night… but is that okay with you?"

Rory looked at him shocked that he had even asked her. "If my mom said you can then you can."

"Who do you think I should invite? You pick."

"I don't care Logan… Finn… invite Finn. There problem solved."

"Okay…" and with that Logan walked back out of her room and into his own.

"Rory he's nice, I think you must have imagined him being mean," Maddie said.

"I didn't!"

"Let's go swimming Rory!" Paris said.

"Fine let's go."

Ten minutes later the group left Rory's room to head down to her pool. Logan's door was open and Rory saw him just sitting on his bed. She told the others she'd meet them and walked into his room.

"Logan? We were all going swimming… do you want to come? I know we're not your friends but my friends are really fun." She said really fast, and to her relief he smiled and ran into his bathroom coming out a minute later in swim trunks.

"Logan I'm here to save you!" Finn said as he came up to the door Lorelai had said belonged to Logan. But he opened it to find an empty room, he heard voices across the hall, and opened that door to see Logan tickling Rory along with another blonde boy and three girls laughing at Rory as she tried to get away.

"Logan get off! Tristan stop! Please!"

"Uh… Hello?" 

Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard Finn.

"Oh hey Finn, umm… hi!" when Logan said this everyone started laughing, making Finn feel like he had walked into a crazy house.

"Finn do you want to stay here this summer?" Rory asked from underneath Tristan and Logan.

"Umm… I uh… I've got this thing… sorry Logan… I can stay tonight, but I'm leaving tomorrow." Logan stopped laughing and looked questioningly at his best friend.

"Mum and dad are taking the whole family back to Australia."

"For…?"

"We're moving back Logan, but my mum said I can visit you guys though."

"Well then Finny, we need to make your last night fun! Rory declared, as she wiggled out from under the boys. To the movie room!"

A/N: I could have made this longer but I'm not feeling top notch, so I'm going to leave it there. Hope you liked it… Just so you know I will be going through their summers quite quickly until they are either 17 or 18 years old. I didn't want the entire story to be about their childhoods. So yeah, review please! And as soon as I feel a bit better I'll get chapter 3 up!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Now we get into the real story! Haha… thanks again for the amazing reviews all of you! You're making me actually want to write more! So really thanks so much! And remember that this is in fact a Rogan… but we're going to see some Trory action as well… I have some big ideas forming right now… I'll try and make this one very long! And maybe I'll start on chapter 4 too (I am here ( work) for 6 hours)! Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Dirty Hobo

12 years later

"Tris you are not wearing that! It's hideous!"

"Come on Ror please? It's a guy thing… the others on the team are wearing it and if I don't they'll think I'm some kind of pansy!"

"Well then they'll just have to think that won't they because Mr. DuGrey I will not be your date if you wear that. I'm sorry Tristan but I'll have to be dateless."

"Rory come on you're not serious! I thought you loved me?"

"I do Tristan but this is my last, our last, homecoming dance. Louise and Maddie are telling me that I'm a shoe in for Queen and I will not be queen if my date is dressed like a dirty hobo!"

"It's not a hobo costume Ror, it's a …"

"It's a what Tristan?"

"Never mind…"

"So does this mean you won't wear it?"

"No that's not what that means."

"I wonder if Jake Lynch is free still… Louise had hinted to me that he likes me…"

"Rory! Be realistic… you're going with me."

"No Tris I am going with a handsome boy in a suit, if that is you then yes I am you're date. If that isn't what you plan on wearing then I'm not your date."

"Rory you have been my girlfriend for 3 years and you won't even go to Home Coming with me?"

"It's up to you isn't it. I have to go now, the Mitch and Shira are here, I love you Tris. Talk to you later."

Rory and Tristan had in fact been dating since their freshman year Home Coming dance. Logan and Rory were the best of friends, as soon as he realised that Rory was not in fact there to ruin their lives. Steph got even closer than Logan did when she moved into the same Hartford neighborhood as Rory and went to the same school (even though they weren't in the same grade they were inseparable). Finn had in fact moved to Australia but his parents had promised he could return to the states when he was 18 to attend Yale University along with his friends. Colin was just… Colin… still pompous as ever, but had grown to love Rory and now considered her his unofficial little sister. Shira and Mitchum still came over once a month, but Logan never did and they only got to see each other on their summer vacations which were still spent at one another's houses.

"Mitch! Shira! This month passed too slowly! How are you? Oh my god Mitch I have the best book for you it's in my room I get it for you after we eat! Shira did you get new highlights? They look awesome!" to say that Rory loved them would be an understatement.

"I look forward to that book Rory, but I have a present for you first."

"I like presents what is it?"

"Oh a pony?" Lorelai asked.

"No ponies or horses mom, that incident at the carnival still haunts me that pony just die! IT DIED!" Rory yelled clearly reliving the memory. Just then a voice she wasn't expecting to here in person again until the next summer came in through the door.

"Yeah Rory it did die! And you were freaking out like a mad woman!" Logan said laughing at the memory.

"LOGAN!" Rory squealed jumping into his open arms.

Granted it had only been a month since she last saw him but she still missed him. He had changed from the cute 5 year old boy, into a 6 foot tall handsome man. He still had blonde hair, but instead of it being nicely combed like his mom used to do it, it was an organised mess that matched the impish grin in his deep brown eyes.

"Whoa there Ace relax… geez it must be this new cologne the girls just can't help but through themselves at me." He said with a cocky grin.

"Logan why are you here? Shouldn't you be at Andover?" she asked ignoring his comment.

"Uh Ror… I'm a Yalie now, and it really hurts to know that you forgot that bit of information." He said holding his hand over his heart and taking on a very dramatic expression.

"Oh … So you not visiting me more often was your own choice I get it." She said with her patented puppy-dog eyes and pout.

"Rory… I'm sorry… how can I make it up to you? Please I'd do anything."

"Anything? Would you take me to Home Coming?"

"Umm… What happen to Tristan?"

"Nothing, Hey mom, dad, Shira, Mitch do you mind if I steal Logan tonight?"

"Go ahead you two, Rory you're car is still in the shop, so you can take my Jag."

"Thanks daddy, Logan do you have your wallet?"

"Yeah…"

"Then let's get going!"

She pulled out of the driveway and made her way to some place Logan didn't know. After some time he realised they were on their way to Yale.

"Ace why are we going to Yale?"

"Because if you are at Yale that means that the others are too. You all felt the urge to keep me in the dark as to what you were doing this year and this summer you were at my house so I didn't see Colin or Finn plus they took my Stephie away to Europe so I had no one!"

"So I'm no one? What about Maddie, Louise, Paris, and your ever loving boyfriend Tristan?"

"Shush you." She replied because she had nothing better to say.

"And why do you need a date to Home Coming? I figured you'd be going with your future Husband."

"Him and his stupid football team are going to be idiots so I told him I would have no part in it and I wouldn't go with him unless he was in a nice suit. So I can go with you and I know you'll dress nicely!"

"Rory does he know that you've been planning this and your senior prom since you were 11 and had first heard about it?"

"Yeah… and he was always going to be my date too… Louise told me Tristan and I looked good together, and she assured me that he had no cooties or anything else wrong with him so it would be safe for me to be with him." She had been smiling as she recalled the day the girls had planned the perfect senior Prom and Home Coming, but her expression changed when she remembered that she had dreamt of Tristan for so long and now her dream was going to be ruined. "I'm not being stupid right Logan? I just wanted it to be perfect…" She pulled into a parking space next to a familiar red mustang (she had a matching one in black) and saw Colin, Stephanie, and Finn all walking into a building.

"It's the campus pub; Finn would live there if he could. Come on, let's get inside."

The pair walked into the pub to find their friends already downing the first round of what ever it was they were drinking.

"Where's Logan tonight? He never misses a trip to the pub if he can help it." Steph asked her two friends.

"He's having dinner with the lovely Rory." Finn answered flagging down the waitress to order another round.

"Last I checked she was dating Tristan, what happened?"

"It's a monthly family dinner we do, how was Europe?" Rory said pulling up a chair next to her favourite Australian.

"Love! I've missed you! I brought you some gifts from down under, I'll give them to you later though, cause I want to wrap them first."

"I look forward to it! So-" she stopped talking as her phone started to play "Baby Got Back" by Sir Mix-A-Lot. "Hey Tris what's up?"

"I kept calling and calling you number, so I called the houses main number and was told you went out for dinner… just you and Logan."

"Well we're actually having drinks, not dinner I'm at Yale! And Colin, Finn and Steph are here too… do you want to come? Oh and don't worry about Home Coming, Logan said he'd take me so you can go with your team."

"Rory I want to go with you though… I always thought it'd be you and me… ever since we were 11 and you told me that I had to be good if I wanted to take you to Home Coming when we got older. Don't you want to go with me?"

"Of course I do you idiot… but I don't want to force-"

"This isn't force trust me, if it's a choice between a bunch of sweaty smelly guys and my gorgeous intelligent sweet and sexy girlfriend then you win hands down… please Rory?"

"Fine you big suck up… I love you, you know that right?"

"I do… and I love you too Ror… I'll let you get back to your friends."

"Come down here, it'll be fun! Please Tris?"

"I love that even though I can't see the eyes I know you're doing them. I'll be there as fast as I can, bye babe."

"Bye Tris."

"So he's coming?" Logan asked.

"Yeah and don't worry about Home Coming, I'm going with my 'future husband' as you put it."

"Drinks all around!" Finn yelled (apparently already quite drunk).

A little over a half an hour later Tristan walked in to see the group completely smashed and trying to tell stories from Europe to Rory, who was equally trying to tell stories from her and Logan's summer but only managing an unidentifiable slur.

"Rory! I was 30 minutes! Finn what did you give her?"

"A little of everything Trissy Poo! You're very handsome tonight, don't you think Steph?"

"Yeah you're gorgeous Trissy Poo!"

"Hands off ladies he's mine!" Rory slurred.

"Fine then I get Logan!" Finn said taking hold of Logan's hand and kissing it. Logan just leaned into Finn and fell asleep, giving Tristan the chance to take an adorable picture of the new couple; he wouldn't want them to forget their first night together.

"Never again… I will never drink again."

"Don't talk like that Ror, there's still so many nights for you to waste drinking, don't give up now." Tristan teased, only having had one beer himself he had no hang over.

"Shut up Tristan."

"Ouch Mary that hurts."

"You of all people know that that nick name doesn't work any more."

"It does too… I added Magdalene to it, but I just don't say that part out loud."

"I hate you."

"I love you too Mary, I'll go and fetch coffee and Tacos if you drink that water I put next to you and take those little white pills."

"Die."

"So no to the coffee then?"

"Coffee… yes… now."

"Right I don't need sentences, I'll be right back."

Rory sat up and downed the pills Tristan had put out for her, along with the glass of water. She heard some one moaning from the floor and saw Finn sprawled out on his back, with one arm covering his eyes.

"Rory?"

"Hey Finny, Tristan went to get tacos and coffee do you want some Advil?"

"Yes please love."

Five minutes later the two were found curled up on the couch together fast asleep once again. Ten minutes later they were woken by Tristan putting tacos under their noses.

"Mmm… I love you so much right now." Finn said, after taking a large bite of his burrito.

"How is Logan going to feel when I tell him what you said?" Tristan asked his Aussie friend seriously.

"Uhh… What on earth are you talking about Tristan?" Finn asked confusedly. He watched Tristan take out his phone and flip through the pictures then had a huge smile on his face and turned the phone so Finn could see the picture of himself holding Logan with one of his hands holding one of Logan's.

"The perfect couple if you ask me." Tristan said with a smirk.

"Bad night." Finn mumbled then hid his face under Rory's hair, while she examined the cuddly picture of two of her best guy friends.

A/N: Okay… Honestly I'm just tired… I didn't sleep last night (on a good note I finally found a coffee that I'm not immune to! It actually keeps me awake!) So I'm dying to just fall asleep. Luckily for me the store I work at isn't really that busy in the last little bit so I'll be able to just listen to some music and not really do much of anything until I close (and I take a taxi for the first time in my life.) … Crap my boss just called and asked me to do something that HAS to be finished for the person opening tomorrow so I've gotta jet… I hope tomorrow night I can write chapter 4! Much love, Courtney (aka. FinnisIMP)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: OMG guys I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update! Really guys, I've just had so many things happening in the last couple of weeks. I have the best readers/reviewers in the world and I repay them by not posting! Please forgive me! … Its 830 am and I have all morning to write new chapters, so I'm going to try to write a couple new chapters today, and tomorrow so I can post more regularly! Love you all! Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Rory spent the rest of the weekend at Yale shopping with Stephanie, and using Logan and Finn as her personal slaves with the threat that a certain picture would get out if they didn't follow her orders… which meant that Steph could use them too (I mean if Logan's giving Rory a pedicure what's Finn going to do?). Unfortunately Rory had to go home at some point with the promise that they would visit her as much as possible. 

With that promise in her head Rory made it through another week of school, with Finn randomly appearing to give her cups of coffee from apparently no where. The school was a buzz with the possible outcome of the Home Coming Royalty vote.

"Tristan, do you have your outfit picked out yet? Please don't leave it to the last second like you always do." Rory said as she was kissing her boyfriend goodbye before he went to practice.

"Ror I've got it under control I promise! So next weekend is anything happening for your birthday?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Grandparents are throwing me a party; my parents said they are too, but this Saturday is all about the society smile." She said flashing the perfect smile at him that shouted 'I'm so glad to have met you' which is how she was supposed to act around all of her grandparents friends.

"Wow you almost had me fooled, it looks like you're honestly happy to see me," he said kissing her again.

"I am happy to see you Tris… to see you leave."

"Oh you're so funny miss. Gilmore-Hayden, really I'm dying here." He retaliated, which made Rory do a little dance.

"Mean!"

"Get used to it, love you have a good practice… and remember… if you have any problems with your outfit call Louise because she knows the exact colour of my dress got it?"

"Yes I understand perfectly… I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow okay?"

"Sounds good, see you later."

The next day consisted of the four girls (Rory, Paris, Louise, and Maddie) doing every possible beauty treatment to get ready for the coming night.

"So Louise did Tristan call you at all last night?" Rory asked as she watched the hair stylist curl a piece of her hair in the mirror.

"You're future husband? No he didn't … was he supposed to?"

"No… well I told him to call you if he had trouble with his ensemble for tonight, but I guess he figured it out on his own." She shrugged ignoring the husband comment that everyone always made, because deep down she always pictured herself married to him and the image of them kissing at the alter that flashed through her mind made her smile.

"What are you smiling about Rory?" Paris asked as she watched her best friend's eyes glaze over with a dreamy look plastered on her face.

"Just excited about tonight," she replied smiling at Paris.

The other three just watched Rory stare into the mirror and smile again apparently at nothing, and then they all shared a knowing look.

Rory was standing in her room staring at herself in the mirror. She had fallen in love with the satin red dress the moment she saw it. It hugged her body down to her thighs, then it just flared out and lightly brushed the floor, just hiding the Jimmy Choo's that Steph had bought her the weekend before. She had simple make-up consisting of black eye liner, mascara, lips that matched her dress and a dusting of shimmer over every bit of exposed skin. She smiled at her reflection once more and turned towards her door to go get some pictures over with before Tristan came to pick her up. Just as she pulled open the door her phone rang so she turned back around and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ror its Paris, has your husband come yet?"

"No, my husband has not arrived yet, but he should be here soon, why do you ask?"

"Well Jamie said that he and a bunch of guys were talking today and the football team are still going to be dressed up like a bunch of idiots including their captain, a.k.a. you're boyfriend."

"That's ridiculous, Tristan promised he would dress properly for tonight, he promised me. Maybe Jamie heard them wrong. Oh that's the door bell, he's here I'll see you soon Paris."

"Bye Ror."

Rory hung up and walked as quickly as she could down the stairs, and to her complete happiness and relief Tristan was wearing the perfect suit to match her perfect dress.

"Mary you look incredible." He told her as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her gently in hopes that he wouldn't screw up her make-up.

"I knew better than to doubt you, and listen to Paris' ramblings."

"You doubted me? What did Paris say?" he asked with a very adorable confused expression gracing his handsome features.

"It doesn't matter Tris," she said smiling up at him.

Breaking the moment Lorelai ran into the room yelling "Picture Time!"

"Tristan what's wrong, you've been all fidgety since we got into the car?"

"It's nothing Ror," he said not making eye contact with her as he pulled into the parking lot and parked the car.

"Let's get in there then…" he said running around the car and opening her door for her.

They walked into the building and Tristan said he'd meet up with her he just had to go to the washroom first, so she made her way in to find the table with her friends.

"Oh my goodness Louise that dress looks amazing on you!" she said sitting down in one of the last two chairs.

"Where's Tristan?" Maddie asked from across the table.

"Washroom, he should be in here in a second, oh and Paris he's not wearing that stupid outfit he's in a suit false alarm," she said smiling. Paris didn't answer though. Her expression dropped from a smile to a scowl and was watching the doors into the ball room. The hall erupted in cheers as the football team walked in and leading them was none other than Tristan DuGrey, wearing the farthest thing from a suit. Rory watched her best friends face, and followed her eyes over to the group that had just entered the hall. Her heart broke instantly at the sight of Tristan wearing a filthy pirate costume instead of the suit he had been in moments before. Instead of crying her face hardened and she turned back around not looking at anything in particular. She didn't even look at him when he sat down in the chair next to her and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"DuGrey I would appreciate it if you wouldn't sit there, that chair is for my date."

"Ror now let me explain, you said no to the other costume! And the guys all thought that Pirate costumes would be better plus I wore a suit to do the picture thing in so really you have nothing to be mad about." He finished trying to catch her eyes.

"Mr. DuGrey remove yourself from that chair, go and sit with your team."

"So you're okay with this?"

"No Tristan you promised me, you said I was more important than your team, you said you wanted the same things that I did. So go and be with the people that are obviously more important to you." When he didn't move from the chair, and she didn't know how much longer she could hold back the tears she yelled at him, "Tristan get the hell away from me! I never want to see you again. LEAVE!" he still didn't get up, so she turned to face him and he could see the tears threatening to spill over, and she whispered so only he could hear her, "we're done Tristan… and to think I let myself think I would marry you…" with that she stood up and walked out of the hall, followed by her three best friends, leaving Tristan with a heart shattering expression on his face and tears spilling down his cheeks.

Rory stood outside and hugged herself, willing the tears to disappear, trying not to break down. She pulled out her phone and hit speed dial 1 and waited for an answer, her friends standing behind her.

"Rory have you been messing with my ring tones again? I mean last time I got mocked mercilessly for having the Sesame Street theme song that you put on there, but Barbie Girl? Seriously Ace not cool I'm getting some very strange looks right now thanks to you."

"Logan…" the heart breaking tone in her voice snapped him to attention.

"Rory what happened?"

"Logan… please come and get me… I don't care about this dance anymore…"

"Rory what happened? You've been waiting for this dance since you were 11 so what happened to make you not care about one of the most anticipated nights of your life?"

"It doesn't matter anymore… Tristan ruined it, I just want to be with you and Steph and Finn and Colin… I don't want to be here anymore… I can't wait to be crowned queen because I don't want to look at him. Logan please get here fast."

"I'll be right there Ror."

"Thanks Lo," she said quietly as the first tears slide down her cheeks, and her friends all walked up and wrapped their arms around her.

Twenty minutes later Logan pulled into the venue, and saw his very best friend in tears in the middle of a group of girls. He parked then ran over to her, motioning for the girls to leave them alone. As soon as they went back inside Rory wrapped her arms around Logan's chest and buried her face into the crook of his neck.

"Hey Ror watch the suit." He said jokingly and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her as close as possible. She laughed into him and pulled back a little to look at the aforementioned suit.

"You're all dressed up… Logan I didn't mean to pull you away from something, I thought you might be at home or something oh my god I ruined your night, Lo I am so sorry …"

"Rory I'm wearing this suit for you, because I am not letting that prick ruin this night for you. So let's get back in there so you can get the crown that in all rights already belongs to you." He said with a small smile on his face, and took the handkerchief from his breast pocket to wipe away her tears making her look as good as new.

"Ror it's a good thing you invested in waterproof make-up," he laughed and she hit is arm before hugging him one last time and kissing his cheek.

"You are my white knight Logan, and I love you so much."

"Can I be the black knight? He's more mysterious," he asked her seriously only receiving a slap on the arm. "Love you too Ror, let's get in there!"

Rory walked inside on Logan's arm and they walked right over to their table where, fortunately for Rory, her friends had removed Tristan from.

"Let's dance Ror, we'll eat in a minute," he said dragging her on to the dance floor. It was the techno version of Cascada's 'Every Time We Touch', so Rory and Logan went crazy and started to dance fast then slow changing their positions every time the music changed, completely forgetting the nights earlier events.

About an hour later the votes were in for the Home Coming Royalty and the hall was dead silent as they waited for the results.

"For your King we have Tristan DuGrey, Tristan get up here!" Everyone was cheering as a once again well dressed Tristan ran up onto to the stage.

"And of course, for your Queen we have the Amazing Rory Gilmore-Hayden!"

Logan squeezed her hand and pushed her towards the stage. Once up there a sash was put around her, and she was crowned. She turned towards Tristan and he motioned to the empty dance floor. He took hold of her hand and led her down the stairs. 'All I Want Is You' by U2 started up, and Rory forgot that she had requested this song last week to be played if they were crowned; now the song broke her heart all over again.

_You say you want diamonds on a ring of gold_

_You say you want your story to remain untold_

_But all the promises we make from the cradle to the grave_

_When all I want is you_

"Rory I am so sorry, but I had to make an entrance with the team, I'm captain I couldn't just refuse them."

"You made your choice Tristan, and I made mine."

"Ror please… just look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me." He begged.

She lifted her eyes to meet his. "I don't love you anymore Tristan, because I couldn't ever love someone I that I don't trust."

"So that's it? We're done just like that? I know you don't want that Rory, I know you better than anyone else…"

"May I cut in?" Logan asked appearing at their side, tired of watching Tristan bothering Rory.

"No you can't, Rory is my girlfriend and I'm not done here."

"Ex-Girlfriend Tristan, Logan I would love to dance with you." She said backing away from Tristan and wrapping her arms around Logan's neck. The entire school looked on in pure fascination as the couple that ruled the school broke apart and their queen wrapped her arms around someone else. The song changed as Logan's arms wrapped around her waist, to a much slower version of the first song they had danced to that night. Tristan just threw his crown on to the ground and stormed away from them.

"Thank you Logan, you just keep saving me tonight."

"You are my princess Rory, and I am your knight, it's my duty to protect from scum like him."

_Your arms are my castle_

_Your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

_Oh the good and the bad times we've been through them all_

_You make me rise when I fall_

A/N: so there's chapter 4… I wanted to end it there, but I'm going to start chapter 5 now… but I won't get very far, considering I have to go to class soon. I promise more Rogan soon, I'm getting there slowly but surely… smile please review and let me know what you thought.


End file.
